Bad Little Boy and Girl
by RavenOfObsidian
Summary: Takes place at the end of 'Bad Little Boy'. Basically, this is my interpretation of what happens after Fionna finds out that Marshall was just faking his death. Rated M for sexual situations, nudity, and mild language. I really would appreciate it if you all reviewed and told me what you think of this :) Now going to be a multi chapter story
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Fiolee story so I hope you like it, in order to just experiment I will just make it a one-shot (for now). Warning to you all, unless I get an inspiration to continue, this is going to be pretty plotless. I just wanted to experiment a little bit. Oh, and just so you know, this takes place at the very end of 'Bad Little Boy'**

"FIONNA!" Marshall Lee shouted as Fionna advanced towards him with clenched fists and tears in her eyes as she laughed. Fionna pushed him over the edge of the mausoleum that they were standing on and jumped down after him, laughing hysterically.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a little while." Cake said before she jumped down the other side of the mausoleum and ran back towards her and Fionna's tree house.

Marshall landed with a heavy thud on the dirt and groaned as he started to sit up. Without any warnings though, the human adventuress landed on top of him and knocked him back to the ground. Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck and buried her head into his shoulder and cried tears of joy. "Glob Marshall, you scared the plop out of me!" Marshall blushed a light red from the action because unknown to Fionna, or maybe to the fact that she just didn't care, when she had jumped on him her legs landed on either side of the vampire king and she was sitting just below the hemline of his jeans.

A bit hesitantly, Marshall reached up and wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to calm the adventuress down by rubbing his hand on the back of her head in slow soothing motions. "Fi, I was just kidding. I'm immortal remember?" he whispered.

"No you're not!" Fionna sobbed into his shoulder as she tried to pull him even closer to her. "If you go out into the sun you'd die! If you were stabbed in the heart you would die! If you were lit on fire you would die! You would die if you drowned! You could even die if you were suffocated!"

Marshall stopped petting the back of her head for a moment before gently tugging her hat off and letting her long blonde hair spill out over them. In retrospect, it wasn't really all that long. It was only about down to a little past her mid calf. "Fionna," Marshall said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We are lying in a shadow, there isn't any fire or water around, the only thing suffocating me right now is you which I'm fine with, and my heart is on the left side of my body."

Fionna brought her head up from his shoulder and sniffled. Their faces were only mere inches apart. "I know, I still don't want you to die though." She whispered. "It'd tear me apart inside for you to die."

Marshall chuckled lightly. "Fi, if I didn't know any better I would say that you actually are in love with me." He said with a grin.

Fionna grimaced and looked down at him. "Marshall, shut up and don't ruin the moment." She said forcefully before closing her eyes and dipping her head down. Their lips connected and it was as if fireworks were being shot of in their brains. Marshall overcame his shock quickly and closed his eyes as his grip on her became tighter as he tried to pull her even closer. Lightning surged through their bodies and passion coursed through their veins. All of this pooled in their chests and was building up immense pressure. All too soon, their lips parted for air and they remained mere millimeters apart as their eyes opened just the slightest and met in a longing stare.

"I love you." Marshall whispered.

Fionna smiled and new tears of happiness began to slide down her cheeks. "I love you too." she said just as quietly. Marshall smiled and pulled her head back down to him and captured her lips once again. All of the heat that was in their chests began to flow lower in their bodies and came to rest in between their legs. Marshall's hand left the back of her head and followed his other hand to rest on her hips and ever so slightly tugged down so that their groins were pressed up against each other. Fionna's hands trailed in the opposite direction of Marshall's and they soon found their way to his raven black locks and she wound her fingers in them.

Fionna pulling his hair was short lived though, as she soon trailed her hands down Marshall's chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom. Despite all the years of sword fighting and adventuring, her hands weren't calloused or rough, they were in fact very soft and delicate with semi long and perfectly manicured nails. Fionna ran her hands over his well toned torso and traced his abs with one of her nails, inciting a low growl from Marshall. In one quick motion he ripped her shirt and back pack off and flipped them over so that he was lying on top of her and in between her legs while pinning her wrists to either side of her head.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into, bunny?" He asked in a low and sultry voice. His hair fell down into his face so that his red eyes were even concealed from her.

Fionna smirked and swiftly wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Bring it, bad little boy."

Marshall chuckled deeply before dropping his face directly by her ear. "Oh I can assure you," he breathed heavily in her ear. "I may be bad, but I'm certainly not little." With that he dropped his head down to the nape of her neck and began to kiss, suck, lick, nibble, bite, and scrape at it until there were multiple bruises and many scratch marks. Fionna's nails dug into her own palms as she clenched her hands in pure pleasure, creating eight half moon cuts. Marshall stopped devouring her sweet skin and drug the edge of his fang up her neck and along her jaw back to her lips where he captured her bottom lip.

Marshall finally let go of her wrists and instead put his hands on her waist. There were already the tell tale signs of bruises around Fionna's wrists but she couldn't care less. Immediately her hands flew up to Marshall's shoulders and she grabbed handfuls of his plaid shirt and used that to pull him closer. Taking her hint, Marshall shrugged off his shirt and threw it aside. He also pulled his sneakers of by pushing on the back of each shoe with his other foot and kicked those aside. Fionna copied his action and kicked her shoes off. Marshall lifted one of her legs and bent it up closer to his hands and quickly ripped her thigh high sock so that it just fell off of her leg. He repeated the same action with the other sock and then raked his hands up to just under the edge of Fionna's skirt. Fionna moaned into their kiss and clawed her nails down Marshall's arms and to his zipper.

What happened after that was all a blur to them both. The only things that they could make out were shredded clothes flying and screams of ecstasy as the heat consumed them both.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Lumpy Space Prince floated through the forest talking on his cell phone to his best lumpy space friend Mason. "Yeah, Ugh, Totally. This sucks. Stupid Prince Gumball is totally making me go find Fionna and Marshall Lee because they got lost at my party. It's totally not fair. I mean, I could be getting ready for the weakly prom-coming, but no, I have to go fine two non lumps because they can't take care of themselves apparently." LSP floated over the stage where Fionna and Marshall had preformed the night before. He looked around annoyed for a moment before ducking into the bushes off the back of the stage and floating down the small path towards the ancient cemetery.

"Ugh, yeah I know. I'm just saying, if I don't find them soon, I'm just leaving. I don't care what Gumball says." LSP ranted in to his phone. He walked through the tombstones and shivered as the sun was beginning to set and a chill was setting in. "Totally bro, and this place is getting, way, creepy. Why would they even be lumping out here?! It's cold, and it's getting dark, plus this cemetery bites. Why couldn't they get lost in a castle, or in a gold mine, or maybe even-" LSP's sentence was cut short from his shock. He had found Fionna and Marshall Lee alright, but he was seeing more than he wanted to. Fionna had her back to him as they slept on the ground, and it was only thanks to her long hair that he couldn't see her butt or any part of Marshall that another dude should not really see.

"OH MY GLOB!" LSP shouted. It was loud enough that it woke Fionna and Marshall. They both bolted upright and Fionna let loose an ear shattering scream worthy of a horror film. LSP flew away, frantically waving his arms and screaming unintelligible things into the phone.

"Shit!" Fionna cursed as she scrambled for her clothes. After gathering all of her clothes, both the shredded remains and the ones still more or less in one piece, she began to assess what was still wearable. Her shoes, hat, and panties were really the only things that weren't shredded. Fionna pulled on her panties and her shoes before starting to shove the tattered remains of her clothes in her bag. About that time Marshall knelt down next to her and handed her his plaid shirt. Fionna smiled and pecked him on the lips before pulling it on. Other than a few small shreds in the shoulders and the chest, it was virtually untouched.

Marshall had put on his boxers, sneakers, and his jeans which only had a few more holes than normal in them, but he looked the same. Well, exempting the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that his hair was all tousled. Fionna stuffed her hat into her back pack and slung the bag over her shoulders. "Talk about being caught with your hand in the cookie jar." Marshall laughed.

Fionna punched him in the arm. "It's not funny Marshall. Do you know what Cake is going to do to me when she finds out, do you know what she will do to you?!" Marshall's face dropped and he turned considerably paler. "Uh huh, that's what I thought. Now you better go home because I'd like to keep you alive so that we can do this again." Fionna said with a wink as she started walking towards the tree house. Marshall's face regained it's color as he blushed slightly. He grabbed Fionna's arm and pulled her back into his chest. Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips he let her go and smiled at her.

"Any time bunny." He said in a deep voice.

"Great." Fionna said sarcastically. "I didn't know when I did this that I signed up for a booty call instead of a boyfriend."

Marshall kissed her once more and then rested his forehead against hers. "You know, I like the second one better too." With one final kiss he released her and flew into the air, back towards his house in the cave. Fionna smiled as she watched him fly off in the distance. When she couldn't see him anymore she began to walk to the tree house with a wide smile on her face, not caring at all what her older sister had in store for her when she got there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so everyone seemed to think the first chapter was really good so I guess as long as people want to read this I'll continue. :) **

**Oh, and to the guest who reviewed as Erin Hartley, please no death! This is going on so don't kill yourself! DAMNIT THIS IS A NO SUICIDE ZONE! RESPECT THE YELLOW TAPE!**

Fionna trudged along through the tall grasses of Aaa as she made her way home. Without her long socks on, she noticed for once how badly grass stung and cut at you as you walked. It didn't really matter anyways though, what was a few more cuts from grass to add to all of the bruises and cuts she had from Marshall Lee. Her wrists were bruised, along with her hips, the back of her thighs, and her upper back. Those were just the ones from Marshall holding her to tightly and the fact that the ground was very hard. Hickeys adorned her pale flesh clear from behind her ear down to her ankles. There were many small cuts all over her body from his fangs and finger nails. The ones from his nails were mostly along her thighs, calves, stomach, and arms. The largest wound that she could discern though, was on the side of her neck where Marshall had bit her. It wasn't deep enough, he reassured her, to turn her into a vampire. But it was enough to draw blood and not stop for a while.

As Fionna reached the tree fort she and Cake called home, she tried to pull her tangled and dirt matted hair over the neck wound as much as possible. Fionna was just glad that Marshall didn't really look any better than her. It almost looked more like they went out and battled some ogres rather than had a roll in the hay.

Quietly, Fionna reached out for the handle to the door and she slipped inside. So far so good because Cake wasn't claw deep into Marshall's face yet, but for globs sake, she was 17! Did Cake really have to act like her mother? Instantly Fionna knew that the answer was yes. Cake would always act like her mother because Fionna never had a mother and Cake loved her very much. Fionna sighed and climbed the ladder into their living room. To no surprise, she saw Cake sprawled out on the couch where she had obviously been sitting all day waiting for Fionna to return home.

Sighing Fionna made a show of dropping her back pack on the floor so that it woke her sister up. Cake snapped to attention and groggily scanned the room for the cause of her awakening. Her eyes settled on Fionna for a moment before she smiled and laid back down on the couch. "Oh, hey Fi. Why are you wearing Marshall's shirt?" Cake sleepily mumbled before dozing off again. Fionna sighed and shifted all of her weight to one foot, cocking out her hip and crossed one arm over her torso while the other counted down silently from three to one. As soon as Fionna had finished her silent countdown, Cake sprung up from the couch with bloodlust in her eyes. "MARSHALL'S SHIRT!?" she shrieked.

Taking a good look at her sister, Cake realized that besides her shoes and her underwear, Marshall's shirt was the _only_ thing she was wearing. This enraged her even more at knowing that that filthy, no good, vampire, womanizer, had taken away something as precious as her dear sisters innocence. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL CLAW HIS EYES OUT AND IMPALE THEM WITH TOOTHPICKS AND USE THEM AS OLIVES FOR MY SANDWICH! THEN I'LL CUT OFF HIS BALLS AND THROW THEM INTO THE FIRE KINGDOM! I'LL RIP THAT BASTARD TO SHREDS FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

Fionna sighed and tried to calm her sister down. "Cake, don't you think that is a little harsh?"

"HARSH?!" she screamed. "I'LL SHOW YOU HARSH! I WILL DINE ON HIS INNERDS AND USE HIS BLOOD AS MY WINE!" Cake continued as she headed for the door.

Fionna grabbed her sister by the waist and pulled her back towards the kitchen. "LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Cake screeched as she flailed her arms in attempt to loosen Fionna's grasp. It was of no use though as Fionna was skilled enough to drag Cake into the kitchen and grab a large glass out of the cupboard. Fionna quickly filled it with water and then didn't hesitate to dump the entire contents on Cake's head, stopping her from her violent rage. Fionna didn't really care that she had just soaked Marshall's shirt and her underwear, the only thing it reminded her of was that she really needed to take a shower.

"May I ask why the hell you just dumped water all over me?" Cake asked with obvious distain as she lifted the wet fur out of her eyes.

"Well you stopped your rampaging so my mission is accomplished." Fionna snapped.

"Why shouldn't I be on a rampage? That bastard stole your virginity and beat you senseless!" Cake shot back.

"Cake, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen!" Fionna hissed as she slammed the glass down on the cabinet. "I love Marshall Lee and he loves me. I gave him my virginity because of it and trust me, I left just as many marks on him as he did me. He isn't using me, it's not a friends with benefits thing, it's love. And if you want to kill Marshall, then you're gonna have to go through me first!"

Through Fionna's speech, Cake's mood had changed from enraged to pissed, to neutral, to understanding, and then to guilty. "Fi, I'm sorry." Cake said softly as she wrung her tail out. "I didn't realize how much he meant to you. I promise that I won't kill him." She said.

"Why do I feel like you are still going to kick his ass?" Fionna said folding her arms.

"Oh, because no one taps that," She said pointing at Fionna. "without gitting an ass full of this," Cake moved from pointing at Fionna to her foot. "unless there is a ring on that pretty little finger of yours." Fionna turned around an opened a drawer, then rummaged through it for a few seconds before turning around and producing a washer around her left ring finger.

"There, now there will be no ass kicking." Fionna said hopefully.

"That don't cut the mustard and you know it girl." Cake replied curtly as she began to shake the water out of her fur.

Fionna groaned and threw the washer back into the drawer before shutting it with her hip. "Fine, whatever, just as long as you leave him alive and out of the hospital I guess you can do your worst!" Fionna walked over to her back pack and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower!" Fionna called out. As she climbed the ladder to her bedroom, Fionna realized that she was sore everywhere. Her hips ached, her nipples were raw to the touch, and there was a very uncomfortable pain in between her legs. Fionna threw her back pack down on the bed and rummaged through her dresser for some clean pajamas.

The dresser had previously been occupied by Cake, but after Fionna's 15th birthday, they had each decided that it was time they each had their own space to call their own. So Cake had moved out of the bedroom and into a slightly smaller room that connected off of the living room. Fionna shoved the drawer into the dresser and threw her gray pj pants and a light blue tank top onto the bed along with a change of panties and a new bra.

At this point, Fionna couldn't really care less and just pulled off her clothes as she went to the bathroom, lastly removing Marshall's shirt. That shirt, she folded nicely and sat on the bathroom counter. Fionna turned on the water and stepped into the warm cascading liquid, letting all of her aches and pains wash away down the drain with the dirt and water. She scrubbed her skin with her strawberry soap and washed her hair with extra conditioner to get out the tangles. After she was satisfied that she had scrubbed away all of the dirt, Fionna turned off the water and dried herself with a towel as she stepped into the foggy bathroom.

Fionna tucked the edge of the towel in on itself so that it would stay around her torso without her holding it up and she wiped the steam off of the mirror. Looking at her reflection she didn't like how she still felt like a child. How even though now she was a woman, still was seen as a small and helpless girl. Without haste, Fionna reached under the sink and pulled out a pair of scissors and pulled her hair to the side and after a few snips, her hair was no longer to her calves, but only down to the middle of her back. Fionna walked outside with the scissors and picked up her back pack. "Alright Fi." She whispered to herself. "time for a new look."

_**-(scene break)-**_

Marshall Lee landed on his front porch and opened the door to his house. It was the same as he had left it, dirty. "Maybe I should clean up a little." He said to himself after which he shut the door and instead opted for a well disserved shower. After only a few minutes he was done and changed into a new pair of boxers and an old band t-shirt that had a logo on it for one of his favorite bands from before the mushroom wars.

Marshall floated back downstairs to only become pissed at the mess of his living room. Without another thought he just began to pick it all up and put things back where they went. After which he grabbed a bowl of strawberries from the fridge and his axe bass and sat down on the very uncomfortable couch. Damn, he should really sit on it more. He picked up a strawberry and depleted it of its red color before picking up another and doing the same. When he was finished, he set the bowl of grey strawberries to the side and began to strum a low and sweet melody on his bass. As a few moments passed he started to sing along to the tune.

_Remember the time, we played video games outside? Or the time that Cake got stuck inside a tree?_

Marshall closed his eyes and remembered when he sang this to Fionna at Gumwad's party a while back. He tried pouring everything he had into that song to tell her that he loved her and she still didn't get it back then. She just thought that it was a song about them being bros.

_Remember can you try? When I almost nearly died? Without you I don't know where I would be._

Marshall began to float about his house as he let the music flow through him and tell its story, even though only Marshall could hear it. He picked up the beat a little as the song sped up and continued to sing.

_Give me the liberty, to guess what you mean to me. Oh, Fionna, Fionna. You're my girl, you're my bro-hee. We're tight like girly jeans. Oh Fionna, Fionna. You'll always be my bro, we're FM radio, 'cause like when you put the first two letters of our names together that's what it spells. Oh oh oh oh oh ohh, ooohhh, ooooohhhhhhhhhhh, na na na na na yeah._

Marshall slowed down the tempo again as the song ended, but instead of ending the song like he was suppose to, he began to free style and add a little more to it.

_Give me the liberty, to guess what you mean to me. Oh, Fionna, Fionna. You're not just any girl, I love you can't you tell? Oh, Fionna, Fionna. You'll never just be my bro. I could never let you go, I just hope that you feel the same as me, Ohhhh oooohhhhh._

Marshall strummed the last few notes of the song and then set his bass down in a small stand he had for it when he wasn't using it. He then collapsed back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, trying to sort through everything that has been happening to him. He didn't know how long it was before he heard a faint knock on his door. He quickly got up and answered the door. With a quick turn of the knob, he pulled it open to the figure standing on his front step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay so cliff hanger! Who is at the door? Idk, I'm making this up as I go along. Okay, review and tell me what cha think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Speedray- Thanks Bro :) and I really don't know where this story came from, I just kinda wanted to write a one chapter smut thing and just said 'screw it, i'm putting it at the end of the episode' so i didn't have to really think of a plot. then so many people liked it so i continued it with what Cake's reaction would be and I'm honestly pulling this out of my ass as I go along.**

Fionna stood in front of her full length mirror and gazed over her body. After cutting her hair down to the middle of her back, she had cut the ears off of her hat and instead attached them onto a head band which concealed itself under her blonde locks. To alter her clothes she had cut a large V down her shirt that exposed her well developed cleavage. Her skirt, she had cut slits in the sides that exposed her hips. Instead of her knee high socks and old school black shoes, she opted for some white ankle socks and some blue converse.

Fionna had also gone digging through all of her and Cakes adventuring spoils and came up with a scabbard that she could attach around her waist to carry her sword in instead of having to carry around the back pack all the time. Fionna twirled in front of the mirror and smiled at her new image that made her look like she was a young woman and not a child.

"Fi! Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself if I go to Lord Mochro's?" Cake yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be perfectly fine." Fionna answered. "But I won't be alone." She spoke quietly to herself as she adjusted her shirt and fluffed her hair in the mirror.

"Alright, call me if you need me!" Cake said before leaving. As soon as the door was shut Fionna ran to the window and watched Cake crest the hill towards the Candy Kingdom. As the last of Cake's fur was no longer visible, Fionna opened the window and crawled down the side of the house a ways before jumping to the ground. After steadying herself, she started her trek to Marshall Lee's house.

As she walked she started humming to herself. It was a song that Marshall had taught her that he said was from before the mushroom wars. Fionna couldn't remember the lyrics or the name of the song but she could remember the tune and that was all she needed for the moment. Fionna beat her hands against her thighs to the tempo of the song and alternated hitting her thighs with her palm or a fist to try and imitate drums. When the song ended, Fionna found herself standing in front of Marshall's house.

Fionna stepped up to his door and knocked on it. There was a small amount of scuffling as he came to open the door and when he did his face was priceless. As soon as his eyes caught sight of her they about popped out of his head and his jaw hit the floor. Fionna giggled behind her hand and then used one finger to push his mouth closed.

Marshall blinked a couple of times and shook his head before he regained his senses. His eyes returned to raking over every inch of Fionna's body. Sure he had already learned what was underneath all of that, but it was still a surprise none the less, and by glob he was loving it. It just kind of fit Fionna, it made her look sexy and daring, yet it still made her look like a nice girl who you would want to go say hi to. "So ah what… whad ah ya doing here Fi?" he stumbled over his words. Wait a second, did she cut her hair?! Marshall thought.

She laughed lightly again as she answered him, "Cake left me home alone to go see Lord Monochromicorn and I thought that I could just come hang out with you."

"Oh, uh sure. Come right in." he said stepping back from the door. Fionna walked into the living room and sat on the lumpy couch and waited for Marshall.

"Well you've been busy, it's been forever since this place was clean." Fionna said.

"Uh yeah, I wasn't really doing much today so I cleaned it up." Marshall said as he sat down next to her on the couch. Glob, why was he so nervous? Fionna was already his girlfriend, and they had already gone to tier 15, so why the plop did her new outfit catch him so off guard?!

Marshall was lost in his thoughts, so lost that he didn't notice Fionna get up and straddle him until her hands were on either side of his face and she pulled his head up to face her. At Fionna's warm touch, all of his doubts and worries faded away, all he could concentrate on were her beautiful blue eyes that were staring right at him with a glint of lust to them. As if almost on impulse his hands flew to her hips and his lips pushed themselves to hers. Fionna's eyes fluttered closed and her grip on the side of his face became less of a wake-up call and more of a plea begging for more.

Marshall's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they trailed down Fionna's thighs and calves down to her sneakers and pulled them off along with her socks. Unlike last time, he didn't want this to be a brutal and savage experience out of lust, he wanted this to be slow, sweet, and an act of passion and love. Oh there would definitely be a few more marks on her skin, but they wouldn't be as large and they would be given to her as means of marking her as his. His hands slinked back up her legs and under the edge of her shirt quickly pulling that off and throwing it to the side and taking her head band with it.

Fionna just about couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him so badly. She pulled away from Marshall's sweet touch and climbed off of him. He sat there staring at her confused until she unhooked her bra and threw it aside. Taking the hint he pulled his shirt off and threw it as Fionna pulled down her skirt and panties. Marshall jumped up and wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her to him as his lips found hers again. He dragged his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her mouth, letting him in. Fionna's hands trailed down from his shoulders to the hem of his boxers and she pushed them down. Marshall kicked them aside and pulled his lips away from hers.

Fionna was about to protest when she saw the mischievous smirk that was on his face. In one swift motion he had swept her off her feet by picking her up underneath her thighs and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled as she felt him start walking towards his bedroom and settled for the moment on tracing her nail up and down his spine.

_**-(scene break)-**_

"I'm not sure what I should do." Cake said as she rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her paws. Her and Lord Monochromicorn were sitting on top of his house watching the sunset. Long ago had she discarded her hammered dulcimer and instead opted to talk with her boyfriend.

Lord Mochro stamped out a response on the metal roof. "Well that would be the obvious thing to do, but I don't want to hurt Fionna in the process, I think she really likes him." He stamped again and this time added a snort to the end to emphasize his point. "Well, yeah it's easy to say, not as easy to do." Cake said before folding her arms over her knees and burying her face into her legs. He stamped something out again and rubbed his nose into the side of her head. "Oh, alright. I'll go talk to him." She said as she stood up. She nuzzled her head into his neck before stretching down off the roof and running towards Marshall Lee's house.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Cake tapped her foot impatiently on the steps outside of Marshall's house. She uncrossed her arms for a moment to rap on the door again before returning them to their crossed position. "Marshall, I know you're here! Open the door!" She shouted. Like before though there was no answer. Cake sighed and pushed the door open herself muttering about how Marshall was irresponsible and inconsiderate. Cake looked around the clean living room as she searched for the vampire king. "Marshall, I just want to talk. Would you come out and talk?" Cake said as she walked into the kitchen. He wasn't there so she groaned in the back of her throat with displeasure and walked back to the living room. She started to head for the ladder to the bedroom when something on the floor caught her eye.

Cake turned to look at the couch and gasped in horror. Laying against the armrest where it was previously obscured from her vision, was Fionna's blue shirt and a white band T-shirt she assumed was Marshall's. Taking a closer look she could see her sister's skirt and under garments just under the edge of the couch and her sneakers under the coffee table. "RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAHHHGG GG" Cake shouted as she charged up the ladder and up into the bedroom.

Her eyes narrowed in on the two shapes lying in the bed and she lunged for the larger and darker of the two. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" she screamed as she clawed at Marshall's Face. He immediately snapped awake and began to try and pry the cat off his face while screaming in surprise. Hearing Marshall's screams woke Fionna up and she bolted up right to find her sister shredding him to ribbons.

"Cake stop it!" Fionna yelled as she wrapped her arms around Cake's middle and pulled her away from Marshall.

"LET ME GO! LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!" Cake howled as she scratched the air in Marshall's direction. Fionna and Marshall scooted to opposite sides of the bed but still under the thin gray sheets so that the only things visible were their chests. Fionna held her sister at bay for a few minutes until she stopped resisting before setting her down on the floor. After letting go she pulled the sheets up to cover her chest and scooted closer to Marshall as of means to separate the two. Cake crossed her arms and starred daggers through Fionna at Marshall. "How dare you touch her you filthy bastard!" Cake shouted.

"Cake, stop." Fionna said quietly.

"Why the hell should I!?" Cake snapped.

"Because I'm 17, I'm a full grown woman and can make my own decisions! It's my life, my relationship, and I can sleep with whoever I want and you have no say in it!" Fionna yelled. As soon as she said it though she wished she could take it back. She brought her knees up to her chest and covered her mouth with the edge of the sheet.

With those few words, Cakes resolve had dissipated and she had a hard time trying to keep her lip from trembling. "Alright then, it's your life. Screw yourself over if you want. I apparently don't matter to you." Cake said before walking out of the room and sliding down the ladder.

"Cake, wait! I'm sorry!" Fionna cried as she lept up from the bed and chased after her sister. By the time she was already downstairs though Cake was halfway to their tree house. Fionna scrambled to throw on her clothes and was slipping on her sneakers when Marshall floated down in jeans and another one of his flannel shirts.

"Fi, do you want me to go with you?" he asked softly.

"No, I think it would be better if I tried to talk to her alone." Fionna said as she stood up and hooked her sword around her hips. She walked over to Marshall and pecked him on the lips before running after her sister. Fionna turned around and yelled "I love you!" before continuing on her way.

"I love you too!" Marshall shouted before closing the door and going back inside.

**I feel bitchy right now. Okay, please review and tell me what you think! 'cause right now I'm not exactly sure what you guys think is good or not. :) please and thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this is kinda late, I had a really tough time coming up with some of this and I want it to be perfect for you guys. So keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. :) everybody wins!**

**BTW: the song used last chapter was a fan song off of youtube, the video was something like 'fionna and cake, the missing scene' or something like that.**

**And a foot note, I do reply to almost every review. If you sign in as a guest I assume that you are looking for the new chapters coming out so I will reply to you at the end of each chapter and trust that you know who you are.**

"Cake!" Fionna shouted as she threw open the door to their tree house. The stretchy cat was nowhere in sight and this worried Fionna. Usually Cake would leave something around to show that she was home so that Fionna wouldn't worry when she came home. "Cake!" she shouted again as she walked around the living room in search of her sister.

When not finding any signs of her, Fionna bolted for Cake's bedroom. Again, it was void of any signs of life. Next Fionna tried the bathroom, her bedroom, the attic, the odd cubby hole they had connected to Fionna's room by a bridge, and finally the roof where she found her.

Cake was sitting on the edge of the roof with her knees curled up to her chest and a steady stream of tears falling down her cheeks. "Cake, I've been looking all over for you." Fionna said softly.

"Why?" Cake croaked. "Wouldn't you rather be fucking your man whore?"

Fionna winced at the insult and stood staring at her sister's back for a while before she silently walked up and sat down next to her. After a few moments Fionna spoke again. "Cake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Then why did you Fi?" Cake said picking up her head to look at Fionna.

Fionna sighed. "Because I'm a plopping jerk. I'm an ass and I've got poo brain."

"You got that right!" Cake replied. "But it's not all your fault, I was overbearing and controlling. I should have let you do what you wanted."

"No, you shouldn't just let me do whatever I want. It's your job to try and protect me, and I'll be the first to admit that having sex with the vampire king was probably not the best idea." Fionna said as she bonked herself lightly on the head with a closed fist.

Cake laughed lightly and wiped her eyes of tears. "No, it wasn't the best idea. But having sex with Marshall Lee was."

"Really?" Fionna asked smiling. Cake nodded and smiled back.

"If you two love each other, I guess that's all that matters. But I'm just saying right now, if I find out that you're pregnant and there isn't a ring on that finger, I'm gonna gut that boy like a fish and leave him in a snow bank on the edges of the ice kingdom."

Fionna chuckled and hugged her sister. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After a few seconds of hugging Cake spoke up. "So now that we are all cool, I'm inclined to ask. How good of a fuck is he?"

"CAKE!" Fionna shouted as she pushed her sister away and felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"What? It was an honest question!" Cake laughed.

"Not cool dude." Fionna muttered as she crossed her arms.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Marshall lee floated through the candy kingdom while playing his bass. It was dark enough outside that he really didn't need his umbrella. Since Fionna had some things that she needed to work out with Cake, Marshall decided that he would go pick on Gumwad. As he flew closer to the castle though, he could tell something was amiss. It wasn't until he saw the ice encasing some of the walls in the northern tower where Gumwad's bedroom was, that he realized what was wrong. "Well this is just fucking awesome." He said sarcastically under his breath.

He did an about face in mid air and instead flew towards the tree house. He landed on the roof a few minutes later and it looked like Fionna and Cake had patched everything up since they were hugging by the edge of the roof. He was about to tell them about Gumwad when Cake spoke up. "So now that we are all cool, I'm inclined to ask. How good a fuck is he?"

Marshall covered his mouth with his hand in order to not alert them of his presence by insane laughter. "CAKE!" Fionna shouted.

"What? It was an honest question!"

"Not cool dude." Fionna said as she started to pout.

At this point he decided to interject, "I can assure you that I'm a god in the bedroom." Marshall said with a smirk. Fionna and Cake spun around in surprise and Fionna fell off the edge of the roof.

"FIONNA!" Cake and Marshall screamed as Cake leaned over the edge to look for her and Marshall dove off the roof. Fionna was nowhere in sight and Marshall was about to look inside the house when a twig snapped from above and fell on his head. He looked up and saw her.

"I'm fine." Fionna said. Her foot had caught on a branch and she was hanging upside down by her ankle in the tree. Marshall flew up and scooped her up bridal style before returning her to the roof.

"Oh my glob sugar, are you alright?" Cake asked as she began to look up and down Fionna's arms and legs for bruises.

"I'm fine." She repeated. Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder before closing his eyes. "Marshall, not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" Fionna asked.

"Since you were talking with Cake, I decided to go and mess with Gumwad and when I got there there was ice everywhere. I think Ice Queen took him." Marshall replied as he nuzzled his nose in her neck and breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and the small hint of earth that was always on her scent.

"Ugggghh, can't that cougar just learn that Gumball doesn't like her!?" Fionna groaned.

"I'm just glad that she sticks to princes." He muttered into her shoulder.

"Please, if she went anywhere near you, I'd get thrown in jail for murder." Fionna whispered. She reached up and started running her fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"You two are about to make me sick, let's just go get Gumball already." Cake said as she stretched off the roof. Marshall and Fionna laughed a little before he scooped her up and started flying after Cake.

Within minutes they had gotten to the ice kingdom, snuck into the ice castle, and found Gumball.

"Hurry!" Gumball whispered to Fionna who was trying to pick the lock on his cage.

Fionna groaned and threw away the bobby pin she was using. "Cake, time for key hand." She said as she stepped away from the lock. Cake was just about to unlock the cage when she was hit with a barrage of snow and frozen into a block.

"You'll never take my Gumball away!" the Ice Queen screeched as she shot ice at Marshall, knocking him into the wall. He collapsed on the ground with a moan and tried effortlessly to push himself back up. Fionna pulled out her sword and pointed it at the Ice Queen who just cackled with her twisted laughter. "He's mine tomboy, you can't have him!"

"Ice Queen, I save Gumball because he is my friend, not because I like him." Fionna said as she sat her jaw in a determined line.

"You're just saying that so that you can keep him all to yourself!" by this time most of Ice Queens penguins had come out of where ever they were to see the battle. No one noticed their suspicious actions of sniffing at the air and waddling closer to Fionna.

"I have a boyfriend unlike you, now stop kidnapping princes and just join a dating website for old people or something!" Fionna yelled as she lunged for Gumball's cage. The Ice Queen shot snow at her but one of the penguins jumped in the way and took the shot for her. Fionna's sword swiped through the ice and created a hole big enough for Gumball to get out. There was the sound of ice cracking as Marshall freed Cake from her ice block with his axe bass.

The Ice Queen was screaming in agony and cuddling her fallen penguin to her chest. "Let's get out of here!" Gumball shouted. Cake ran underneath his legs and stretched larger so that Gumball was riding her and she ran out the door. Marshall Grabbed Fionna's hands and flew after them.

Fionna was silent the entire time. After returning Gumball home, Cake, Fionna and Marshall went back to the tree house where Cake went straight to bed, saying that she was drained. Marshall and Fionna had settled for watching a horror movie on the couch. Halfway through the movie, Marshall noticed that Fionna wasn't acting scared like she usually would; in fact she wasn't even looking at the screen. He paused the movie and looked at Fionna for a couple of minutes as she continued to stare and not know that the movie wasn't playing. "Fi."he said.

Fionna blinked a couple of times and turned to look at him. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't stop thinking about earlier with the Ice Queen. One of her penguins jumped into the line of fire for me, and it looked like the others were prepared to do that too. Why would her pets try to protect me?"

Marshall shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know, I think they all have poo brain. Maybe it was just confused. I wouldn't dwell on it." Marshall placed a kiss to her forehead and then one on her lips.

"I guess…" Fionna whispered. Marshall turned the movie back on and Fionna actually watched it. But the penguin was still nagging at her in the back of her mind.

**For the Anons:**

**Speedray- Aww! Thanks :) I really want to thank you because you like all of the crap I write. I personally think I suck so it's nice to hear otherwise!**

**13 years old- well you should have finished it! There is some vital bridging there! but trust me, all he does is run away screaming, nothing bad happens.**

**Fiolee123- Me: thanks, I'll keep writing. And I think everyone likes that song.**

** LSP: Oh yeah! I love that song, it is totally like my ringtone!**

**Hellbound- I put where I got the song at the beginning of this chapter :) 1,2,3,4! IT'S MARSHALL TIME, COME ON GRAB YOUR FRIENDS, WE'RE GOING TO VERY DISTANT LANDS! WITH **_**MARSHALL LEE**_** AND FIONNA THE HUMAN, THE FUN WILL NEVER END IT'S MARSHALL TIME! I laughed so hard during that intro that I had to rewind the video so I could actually watch it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this took a while, but you all probably understand, there is shit to do besides write and life likes to throw surprises at you and the days are bitches who don't give you enough hours. :/ Oh well. Here is the next chapter :)**

About a month had passed since the Ice Queen had kidnapped Prince Gumball. Marshall wrote new songs, Fionna went on a few more adventures, Cake began spending more and more time with Lord Monochromicorn, and all seemed right with the world for the moment. Since the start of their relationship, Marshall and Fionna hadn't slept alone. They would always go to either Marshall's house or sneak into Fionna's bedroom when Cake was asleep. Their bedroom experiences weren't always so innocent though. There were many nights when shrieks, growls, and moans of pleasure could be heard through the walls of whoever's home they slept in that night.

Marshall was off now though doing some Vampire King responsibilities and such in the Night O' Sphere, and there was no way in hell that he was letting her come along. When she had protested, he simply just told her that it would be putting her life in danger and that it wasn't worth it for her to get hurt. It had been three weeks since then and it had been three weeks of Fionna being alone in her bed. Often at night she found herself cuddling with one of his shirts at night and breathing in the scent of strawberries and pine. It was an odd scent, but it was Marshall's none the less and Fionna loved it.

But now Fionna was lying on her couch and holding her stomach. It seemed that Aaa's greatest heroine and last human had come down with a nasty case of the stomach flu. "Fi, are you sure you wouldn't like me to stay home with you?" Cake asked as she put a paw to Fionna's forehead. Since Fionna was feeling awful, instead of her usual outfit she had dawned one of the t-shirts Marshall had given her and some plain grey sweat pants. Her hair she had tied back with and elastic in a low pony tail and pushed her bangs back with a black headband because she had the suspicious feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would get sick at one point or another today.

"Yeah, go hang with your BF, don't let me stop you. I'll be fine on my own for a few hours." Fionna said putting out her best effort to not alert her sister of how crappy she felt.

"Are you sure?" Cake asked.

"Yes Cake, I'll be fine." Fionna replied as she suppressed a groan.

"Alright." Cake said hesitantly. "I guess I'll be back in a few hours." Cake then left the house in the direction of the Candy Kingdom where she was to meet with Lord Monochromicorn.

Fionna rolled onto her side so that her face was to the inside of the couch and she groaned again. Her head was spinning and her stomach was doing summersaults. She clenched her eyes shut and held her torso for a moment. The room was beginning to spin around her as her head was spinning in the opposite direction making her even more disoriented. After a few seconds, her eyes snapped open and she rolled off the couch and half landed half scrambled across the wooden floor, up the ladder and into the bathroom where she immediately fell to her knees in front of the toilet. Fionna was pretty sure that she had heaved up a couple organs by the time she stomach had stopped contracting.

Fionna laid on the toilet for a moment catching her breath before finding the strength to stand up and flush away the contents of her stomach. She half collapsed against the cabinet and looked into the mirror. The girl that looked back at her was a wreck and Fionna winced at what a mess she was. She knelt down and opened the cabinet door. After rummaging through the cabinet a while she became frustrated. In her haste to find a washcloth she threw a box of pads out into the bathroom and then finally found a washcloth. She wet it and cleaned up her face before washing it out and leaving it on the edge of the sink in case she got sick again.

She turned around and saw the box on the floor. Groaning, she picked them up and put them back under the sink where they belong. As she shut the door though, something struck her and she started counting of something on her fingers after about the fifth poke on her hand she stopped and stared down at her fingers. Fionna shook herself out of her thoughts slightly and walked back downstairs and strait into the kitchen where she grabbed a bowl of strawberries before sitting down on the couch and letting tears slide down her cheeks.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Marshall Lee walked up to the giant tree he had just gotten back and his first priority was to go and see Fionna. He couldn't wait to just see her, and he was nearly jumping around in happiness at the thoughts of sitting with her in his arms, kissing her, twirling her long blonde hair in his fingers, and maybe if he was lucky, they would take it upstairs. All of these happy thoughts were swimming around in his head as he knocked on the door. He braced himself as the door opened to be attacked with a giant hug, but what he saw instead melted all of the happy thoughts swirling in his head and they were replaced with worry.

Fionna was home alright, but she looked awful. Fionna was slumped against the doorframe, her eyes were half lidded and her hair was dull and had many fly aways. Her skin nearly rivaled his in pale color and she was dressed like a bum. Dark rings were under her eyes and he could tell that she had been crying. "Marshall you're back!" she tried to sound excited and vibrant, but instead it came out as a scraggly croak and visibly drained her.

"Fionna, what's wrong? You look terrible and you have been crying." He replied in a worried tone.

"s' nothing, I just got the stomach flu." She whispered. She started to slide down the doorframe and Marshall quickly reached down and picked her up. He carried her inside and kicked the door close with his foot before laying Fionna down on the couch. "Marshie, I'm fine. Really." She said faintly.

"No you're not." He said strongly. As if to emphasize his point, Fionna tried sitting up but quickly fell back down as her vision started to blacken and the world spun around her. "See, you can't even sit up. Now I'm gonna go get you some water, stay here." He had just walked into the kitchen when he heard Fionna jump up and scramble up to the bathroom. Marshall sighed and floated up the ladder and landed on his feet in the doorway to the bathroom. Fionna was bent over the toilet and trembling with each violent wave of sickness that overcame her. He quickly knelt next to her and pushed her pony tail back for her while simultaneously rubbing soothing circles in her back.

After she was finished, Marshall grabbed the wash cloth off the sink and wiped the corners of her mouth. Fionna smiled weakly at him and then slumped up against the toilet again. He put the cloth back on the sink and then picked her up bridal style and took her back down to the couch. After laying her down he started to go back to get her a glass of water but he stopped when he felt her weak hand grab his wrist and try to stop him. "Marshall?" she said quietly.

"Yeah Fi?" he said turning around, she still didn't let go of his wrist.

"You know I love you, right?" she rasped.

"Yes." Marshall could tell that this was important now and he knelt down on the floor beside her and took her hand that was on his wrist and held it in between his hands. The guesture in itself was endearing, but it also made him realize how small in comparison she was to him. Her delicate hands were small and dainty while his were large and calloused from a thousand years worth of playing his bass and fighting other vampires who wanted to kill him for his spot as the Vampire King.

"And, you love me too right?" she asked. Tears started to pool in her eyes but I could tell that she was forcing them back.

"Of course I love you Fi. What would make you ever doubt that?" he asked softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

She gulped and looked down instead of at the vampire. "Marshall I have something to tell you that you should know. And you're going to hate me for it." The tears in her eyes started to trail out but it was only a couple before Fionna regained control over herself.

"Nothing could ever make me hate you." He whispered before moving one of his hands from hers and lacing her hair through his fingers. Both of their eyes were half lidded and their breathing was already ragged.

"Marshall…" Fionna breathes out.

"I don't care." He says before connecting his lips to hers.

After a few seconds, Fionna guiltily pulls back. "Marshall, I'm pregnant." She whispers. His eyes widen and his mouth is agape. His breathing hitches and stops altogether. For a fair point though, he doesn't really need to breathe to stay alive, it is just something comforting and out of habit that he does. Fionna starts to cry knowing know that he will surely hate her and leave. Little does she know though, that in his head, Marshall is running around and jumping for joy, doing little happy dances, and picturing how wonderful the rest of his life will be with her. It's really contradicting his bass ass persona, but for the moment he doesn't mind. One corner of his mouth twitches upwards into a small smile and he wraps his arms around Fionna's shoulders and buries his face in her neck.

Fionna's sobbing stopped as she tried to comprehend why Marshall was still here and hugging her no less. "You don't hate me?" she asked bewildered.

"Fi, I am many levels of happy right now, plus it isn't just your fault, it's equally my fault too." He lifted his head up so that he was looking into her bright blue eyes. He let go of Fionna's hand and rested it lightly over her stomach and Fionna put her hand on top of his. "And I could never hate the mother of my child." His genuine smile spread further up his face into a devilish smirk. "Well, assuming it's mine."

Fionna rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Of course it's yours poo brain." She said before tugging on his collar so that his mouth met hers. They both smiled into the kiss and for a moment, everything was perfect. Until Fionna's eyes snapped open and she lightly pushed Marshall off of her. He was just about to protest when Fionna explained, "When Cake finds out, she is going to rip your head off."

"I think I can take her as long as she doesn't attack me while I'm sleeping again." He chuckled.

"No, I mean she is seriously going to kill you. When I went to make up with her after that she told me that if she found out I was pregnant before we were married that she would kill you and I don't think it was a bluff." Marshall laughed again and dove in for another kiss.

"I guess I need to go ring shopping then." He said between kisses.

"Did you just propose to me?"

"Depends, is the answer yes?"

"Nope." Fionna says with a sparkle in her eyes. "The answer is hell yes!"

"I think I'm rubbing off on you too much." he said lightly before putting his lips back to hers, where they belong.

**Awwww! Im smiling like a jack ass cause that was so cute! :) I'm going to try and keep it interesting for you all, and in case you don't get the whole ordeal with the penguin, it was because animals can sense when a woman is pregnant and they were protecting Fionna because she had conceived. And because I know someone will ask, "Well why didn't Cake know she was pregnant then?" it is because I wanted to mind fuck you all. That and I think that because Cake has more human aspects that this is one thing about being a cat that would be dulled. So, Cake can sense that she is pregnant, she just doesn't know that that is what she is feeling.**

**MAIL TIME :)**

**Sarah- he he, my name's Sarah too :) and I understand the laziness. But lol, I would have loved to see your mothers face, cause I laugh out loud at my books and fan fictions all the time and my family gives me the weirdest looks so I end up having to explain it to them and they don't get it and I'm just like, 'read the book and you'll understand!'**

**Guest- I will try and work hard.  
P.S. stank ball is a game that Cyborg and Beast Boy invented, watch the episode 'spellbound' to see a little of it. Basically though all it really gives away is that you wad some of Beast Boy's dirty socks into a ball and it smells because BB never does laundry, and you throw the wad at people. That is why I had to make up a bunch of rules and things on how it's played.**

** P.P.S. I don't really know a website, I just search my TV for adventure time because I have cable. You could just try to google it though and probably find a website. And I'm sorry your girl friend hates you because she won't give you a website for this algebraic show.**

**P.P.P.S. Okay :I**

**Guest- who doesn't love the penguins!?**

**Fiolee123- hmm, that would be an interesting idea so I'll have to think about it. It will mostly depend on how much effort I'm willing to put in and thinking I can do to integrate it in. (I'm kinda lazy ;) )**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've gotten a lot of reviews and stuff suggesting that I do some different things with this story, this is a good thing because I like to hear your ideas and see how you guys think this is going, partially because it gives me ideas on how to screw you all over, and the other part is because it inspires me to keep writing, so if you have reviewed this story or messaged me I want you to lift one of your hands, put it over your opposite shoulder, pat yourself on the back, and then smile like a jack ass and feel accomplished while you read this. That is all.**

Against popular belief, it wasn't Cake who flipped out that Fionna was pregnant. Partially because they waited to tell her until after Marshall had bought the ring. It was a simple silver band with a pointed oval diamond in the center, but to Fionna it meant the world and more. She couldn't even stop staring at it for hours on end.

When Cake found out about the engagement, like any other girl she squealed and commanded that she see the ring. After fawning over the ring for a few minutes Fionna stepped back and Marshall wrapped his arms around Fionna's waist, semi hiding behind her and semi protecting his unborn child. Fionna calmly told her and Cake stood with an emotionless expression for a few seconds before lunging at the two of them. But to their surprise, it wasn't claws and teeth that pained them. It was a death grip hug that squeezed the air out of them. "MY BABY'S HAVING A BABY! MY BABY'S HAVING A BABY!" she shouted repeatedly at them while she squeezed the life out of them.

It was Gumball's reaction that surprised them the most.

"You're what!?" Gumball yelled. He was beyond furious, he was positively livid.

"I'm engaged and pregnant." Fionna restated while cocking her hip to one side and resting her hand on it.

He narrowed his eyes at her and gritted his teeth so hard that Fionna was surprised they didn't shatter. "What son of a bitch is gonna have my foot up his ass?"he asked lowly. Against popular belief, Gumball was not as clean as he appeared. Sure he put on the dainty crown and frilly clothes, but he cursed, especially when he was angry. And he wasn't a virgin either. He had given that up long ago to a scientist he met at one of his conventions. Fionna had even seen him drunk on a handful of occasions. Still every time this classical music loving, ball throwing wad of gum showed the uglier side of his personality, it surprised Fionna. This however was one fight she wasn't willing to loose and she shoved her surprise back and put her bad ass attitude forwards.

"Your foot isn't gonna be up anyone's ass except your own if you even go near Marshall." She snapped.

_God damnit._

"Marshall knocked you up!?" he screamed. "I swear to Glob, I'm going to castrate him with my foot and slit all of his arteries one by one until he slowly bleeds out! I'm going to fucking rip out his throat and break every piece of shit bone in that bastard's body! And when I finally make him wish that he had never left the Night O' Sphere, we are taking you to Doctor Ice cream and having that thing removed - "

"ENOUGH!" Fionna shouted. While he had been making his speech of the horrible things he would do to Marshall, Fionna had stamped her way up to him and gotten in his face. "You're not going to do any of that because I'm happy and content and you aren't going to ruin it for me! And I'm certainly not letting you anywhere near my baby!"

"I'd hardly call that monster a baby!" he snapped. "You don't know anything about it and only hell knows what it can do to you! It could be killing you as we speak!"

"Bull shit!" Fionna shot back. "You have been reading Twilight too much and you aren't killing my child!" Fionna turned around and started walking away. "And if you can't be happy for me, you can stay the fuck away from me."

Gumball grabbed her wrist and jerked her back to him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and forcefully crashed his lips to hers. Fionna's surprise was short lived and her fury overtook her as she wrenched her other hand that he hadn't grabbed free and smacked him across the face as hard as she could. It was effective as it gave her enough time to wrench the rest of her body free from his grasp and turn to run. He watched her run out of the front doors and held his hand to his cheek where Fionna slapped him. Without warning something hard connected with the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor unconscious. Peppermint maid stood behind him with a skillet in hand. "Boy you have really screwed yourself over this time." She muttered before walking away and leaving him on the floor. She came back a few seconds later and dropped a square cookie that said 'do not disturb' on his back before leaving.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Fionna didn't stop running until she was out of the Candy Kingdom. Even then she didn't quit until she was into the cotton candy forest. Her breathing was labored and sweat dripped down her brow. She finally stopped and leaned with her back against a tree. She had no idea where that entire thing had come from. One moment she had been ecstatic about telling one of her best dude friends she was engaged and pregnant, and then the next he had been kissing her and she bitch slapped him.

Fionna peeked around the edge of the tree and looked at the Candy Kingdom. How could a place that looked so sweet and innocent possibly harbor the memory of a horrible event? She turned back around and threw her head into the tree lightly before groaning and sliding down the trunk. Why did her life have to be so plopping complicated!? After years of trying to get Gumball to notice her, she finally gave up and found a happy life with Marshall, and the ass chooses now to like her?

Fionna put her head in between her legs. "This can't possibly get any worse." She muttered.

"Oh, My, Glob. Fionna girl!"

_Scratch that, it just got worse._

"What are you up to?" Lumpy Space Prince asked. He seemed to be a little intoxicated and was holding a bottle in his hands. A couple of his lumpy space friends were behind him and carrying what looked like three cases of alcohol.

"Just sitting here." Fionna tried lying.

"Bull." He replied. "You look like absolute shit." He took another swig of his drink. He went and grabbed a couple bottles from his friends and handed them to Fionna. "There ain't nothing that ale can't fix." He said with a smile. Fionna tentatively took the bottles and popped one open. She looked at the bottle and then up at Lumpy Space Prince. She decided that she wanted to forget what just happened and turned the bottom up.

**Me: Okay, sorry that this chapter was kind of short but I wanted to stop it there because it was such a good stopping point, I promise I'll try to update sooner. And sorry if this chapter got a little gruesome with the language and violence, I was watching Contraband while I wrote it. Bad idea.**

**Some guy off screen: Understatement of the year!**

**Me: Who the fuck asked you!?**

**Mail Time**

**Guest- or so you thought, he he :) I just logic fucked your mind!**

**Speedray- I had to like stop and compose myself from my laughing fit when I read this. All of you guys crack me up! But don't worry, whenever I read I squee and curse at my book. I'm actually imagining that now and I'm having a laughing attack all over again. :D I'm not laughing at you, but with you at how funny that is. **

**Fiolee123- thank you very much! I enjoy the praise I get from writing. And you don't have to keep thanking me for responding because I respond to every reviewer. Some more than others, and that is how I got my best internet friends, Speedray, Silver, and Chilmaster.**

**Ihavenoname- RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I really dunno though, I guess whenever I get stuff done, but as most people know, shit's complicated and you don't always get a lot of time to work on writing. I know my writing time will be cut in half once the summer comes because I'm gonna have crap to do left and right and I write on my school computer so I'll have to switch over to my home laptop and that will take for fucking ever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bros, CALM YO TITS! I know pregnant women shouldn't drink. Just fucking let Marshall Explain it. Read the chapter to understand that. Sheish, I'm not **_**that **_**stupid.**

Marshall floated above his unfathomably uncomfortable couch strumming his bass. There was no song in particular that he was playing, more like just fooling around and seeing how different cords and melodies would work together and what he could turn them into. It was something that was a sure fire way to distract himself from worrying about Fionna. They had split up hours ago to tell people the news. Fionna had gone to the Candy Kingdom to tell his royal gumwadness and Marshall had gone to the Ice Kingdom to tell Ice Queen. It was sort of complicated how they worked. Marshall would help Fionna kick her ass, then he would invite her to play basket ball at his place. It was fair though because she would freeze him and beat the glob out of him when he tried to stop her with Fionna, but then she would help him out and give him advice and crap. It was a messed up relationship, but it was theirs none the less and Marshall and Ice Queen were content with it.

Ice Queen reacted just as expected. He flew in, gave the news, she congratulated him like the old friend she was, hugged him briefly, and swore to stop kidnapping princes for the time so that Fionna could take it easy. Marshall left with a smile and flew back to his house where he was suppose to meet with Fionna after she told Gumball. It had been an hour and a half since he got back and even playing his bass was starting to not calm him down. He sat his bass down and sat on the couch, even though it was like sitting on rocks. Just when he was about to go insane, the door opened and slammed shut.

"Fionna, is that you?" he called out.

"Yeah Marshie!" she giggled before walking over to him, her walking was off though, like she was off balance the entire time. She feel onto his lap with her legs scooped to the side and her arms around his neck. "Hey, you wanna hear a secret?" she asked. Marshall wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sure?" This was getting weird.

"I'm pregnant! But Marshie is okay with it. He even gave me this pretty ring!" After her last statement she held her hand up in front of Marshall's face so he could see it.

He pushed her hand out of his face and held onto it. "Fionna are you okay? You are acting really weird."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She slurred. "I was just upset cause Bubba was an ass and then I met Lumpy Space Prince in the Cotton Candy forest and he gave me a couple drinks, and then I wanted to kiss you so I came down to your house cause I knew you would be here and-"

"Wait a second, Fi, let me smell your breath." Marshall said. She blew a puff of air in his face and then nuzzled her head into his neck. As soon as he had smelled the liquor though his face fell. "Fi, you're drunk." He whispered.

"So?" she asked. "You get drunk a lot!" she said poking his chest.

"Yeah but I don't get drunk while I'm pregnant! Fionna that could seriously hurt the baby! It could be born with fetal alcohol syndrome!" he nearly yelled.

"Relax Marshie, let's go upstairs and have some fun." She said as she twirled some of his hair around her finger.

Marshall pulled her arms off of him and stood her up off the couch. He grabbed her arm and instead of heading for the bedroom like Fionna wanted, he drug her into the kitchen and pulled out a dining room chair into the center of the room. He pushed Fionna down into the chair before getting a pitcher out of the cupboard and filling it a quarter of the way with ice and the rest of the way with water. Without hesitation he stalked back over to Fionna and turned the pitcher upside down over her head.

"MARSHALL LEE, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" she shrieked as she stood up to try and evade the icy water. Her attempt was futile though as her hair and clothes were soaked and her makeup was running down her face. Sobriety had forced its way into her system and even though she was still intoxicated, her mind was clear and her senses were sharp.

"That's what I should be asking you!" he shouted while slamming the pitcher down on the cabinet. Luckily it was plastic so it didn't break under his strength. He grabbed her wrist and drug her out the front door.

"What the hell was that for and where the fuck are we going!?" she spat at him. He pulled her into him so that his chest was to her back and he slipped his arms around her torso before jumping into the air and flying towards the hospital to see Doctor Prince.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Marshall paced back and forth, and back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. There was nothing particular to distract him, plain beige walls and white ceilings, one television in the corner playing a news report about some candy person who wandered a little too close to the Fire Kingdom and melted some, and rows of empty, uncomfortable chairs. They even rivaled with Marshall's couch they were so un comfy! The only other people in the room was one of the fluffy people with a splinter, a goblin mother and son, the later of the two had broken his arm, and one of the house people who looked like an ordinary house whose chimney had broken off.

But Marshall didn't pay attention to them. His mind was racing with thoughts of Fionna. It didn't help much that he still had a large wet spot on his shirt from carrying her here and that it smelled like her perfume. Marshall kept his eyes on the ground though and continued pacing. After fifteen minutes had passed, the nurse had came in three times to attend to the other injured people. Marshall was now all alone. He threw himself down in a chair, not caring how much his ass and back told him not too, and threw his head in between his knees. He fisted his hands in his hair and sighed.

The door opened just a little and a short little candy corn girl in a white nurses uniform called out "Fionna the human." Marshall shot like lightning out of his chair and strait up to the nurse. "Follow me please." She turned and started to scuffle down the hallway. Marshall walked slowly as to keep pace with her short legs. he lost count of the twists and turns they took because the only thing on his mind was Fionna. The little candy corn nurse stopped in front of a large white door that read 'ULTRASOUND ROOM'. On the handle there was a little door hanger that said 'In use'. The nurse jumped and waved her little arm above her head trying to reach the door handle. After a couple of jumps, Marshall noticed and pushed down on the handle for her. "Thank you, sir." She said before pushing the door open and gesturing for him to go in. He walked in and gulped audibly. The little nurse shut the door behind him and Marshall turned to the rest of the room. Fionna was lying on a table with her shirt pulled up and Doctor Prince was standing to the side typing away on a machine. Fionna was still obviously soaked, but she didn't seem to mind anymore. He walked over to the other side of the table and picked up one of Fionna's hands and placed a light kiss on the back.

Doctor Prince turned around and beamed at Marshall and Fionna. "Ah, good. You're here. I sent for the nurse to get you because I thought that daddy might want to see his child." He said. The corner of Marshall's eye twitched at how sappy that sounded and Fionna laughed behind her hand that he wasn't holding. Doctor Prince squirted a blue jelly onto Fionna's stomach and then rubbed a smaller machine that was connected to the bigger machine by a white wire all over the gel.

Marshall cleared his throat before asking, "So is the baby okay after the alcohol."

"Well from what I can tell, they're perfectly fine, but we can't be totally sure until they're born." Doctor Prince replied. "Fionna, you should stay away from alcohol while you're pregnant and caffeine too. That means coffee, pop, and chocolate."

"Wait a minute, you said 'they're'." Fionna pointed out.

"Yes, congratulations, you are having twins, one boy and one girl." Doctor Prince replied nonchalantly while looking at the screen. Marshall's face paled even more than usual and his knees grew weak. His grip on Fionna's hand lessened and he had to steady himself on the edge of the table.

"Twins!" Fionna shouted with glee. She turned around and kissed Marshall full on the mouth for a few seconds before turning back to the screen. However Marshall wasn't quite all there yet.

_Twins._

That was the only thought crossing his mind. Well, until there was a soft pressure against his lips, that's when he snapped back to reality and saw Fionna looking happily at the screen. He smiled a little bit and squeezed her hand before looking up at the screen where Doctor Prince was pointing out the babies.

"And this here is the boy and this is the girl. You see this is their foot, and their hand, and this is the head, here is another foot-"

_**-(scene break)-**_

Fionna and Marshall's walk home went by in a flash. They were both in a pure state of bliss. Fionna went on and on about how excited she was to be a mother and how eager she was to teach them about swords and hand to hand combat. Then she talked about how Marshall could teach them about having fun and how to play instruments and music. Their conversation moved from what they would teach them to a list of things that they would need to acquire before the arrival and even discussed about how it would work better for Fionna to move into Marshall's house, which she agreed too. As they neared the house though, their conversation drifted into less happy things.

"So, when you were drunk, you said that Gumball was being an ass, care to elaborate?"Marshall said as he swung his and Fionna's intertwined hands back and forth.

Fionna sighed. "When I told him that I was pregnant and engaged he flipped out and threatened to kick your ass. I told him off and then, he kissed me."

Marshall stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Fionna with fire in his eyes, it wasn't directed at her though. Quickly Fionna added "So then I slapped him as hard as I could and ran into the cotton candy forest."

Marshall resumed walking though it was in silence. After a few minutes though, guilt started to tear at him for making Fionna think that he was angry with her so he asked her softly, "Have you thought about what you want to name them?"

"Not especially, I've kinda fooled around with it but nothing that really sounds good." She answered, happy to be off the touchy subject of Gumball.

"Hmm, I thought that James would be a good name." Marshall replied.

"James Fredrick Abadeer?" Fionna asked.

"Sounds good to me, now you pick a girls name."

"mmm, how about April?" Fionna asked.

"April, Lise Abadeer?" Marshall said.

"Sounds about right, so James and April. Glob this all feels so real!" Fionna said. "Before I never really realized it fully but, we are going to be parents Marshall."

They Finally reached Marshall's house and went inside, as soon as Fionna was through the door though, he shut the door quickly and gathered Fionna into his arms so that there was less than an inch between them. "And we will be married. I wouldn't want it any other way." Fionna smiled and Marshall brought his lips down to hers. Like most things between them, it grew heated quickly and ended in Marshall's, and soon to be Fionna's as well, bed.

**Okay, be ready with your pitchforks and torches because I'm gonna start being a bitch. ;) I've done enough happy go lucky fluff for my tastes right now and I need to write some drama! Don't worry though, there will be more fluffiness later on-ish. **

**And while I'm thinking about it, If you guys like Teen titans, or just reading good stories no matter what they are about, my bro Chilmaster20 is writing a great teen titans fic with yours truly in it. Either look him up or the title is RavenofObsidian and Chilmaster20 present: Failures in the System. GO READ IT NOW MY FAITHFUL CARTOON NERDS LIKE MYSELF! (please?)**

**Mail Time:**

**Speedray- I know right! *spoiler alert!* I'm thinking of throwing Flame Prince into the mix too, this is gonna get good! And even though I'm a walking library of facts, I don't know a lot about alcohol considering I come from a christan family and I'm 15. I just said ale, but I considered making it rum :)**

**Guest- yes, Fi is hormonal and has poo brain due to traumatic stress, DEAL WITH IT!**

**Hecknocaptn- I cut of the sex scenes because on this sight, It isn't allowed to write the actual lemon, just hint hint towards it. Plus I read once that only crappy writers put sex in their story because they aren't competent enough to write a good plot. And, Marshall found out, but for Fionna's sake he is saving it for later.**

**Fiolee123- I know about the alcohol, I did that on purpose. Fionna is too innocent to know though, that was like her first drink of alcohol ever. And in this story, Gumball is the bad guy. Sorry all you Gumball lovers, I personally have nothing against the dude, every story needs a villain and it was to anti climactic to make it ice queen.**

**Okay, that is all. Keep on keeping on, and read the story mentioned above!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY PRETTIES! Did ya miss me? Probably not, just missed the story. Oh well, I have nothing at all to do in seminar today so I'm typing you another chapter (Jk, I have Geometry and English to do but I'm procrastinating :) ) in the beginning of this chapter you might be confused, just keep reading and I promise it will make sense because I'm trying something new…**

The Fire Kingdom in itself was a paradox. A self contradiction if you will. Despite the name, Fire Kingdom, it was very dark. The ground was black like coal, they sky was as dark as the faint glow of embers in a dying flame. Scattered everywhere where lakes of fire, streams of steadily flowing lava, and fire geysers. But no matter how many fires were lit, it was still so very dark. It was a very dangerous place unless you were made of fire like every citizen in the Kingdom. However, there were some people that weren't made of fire that trekked the land.

A prince walked down a narrow path towards the heart of the kingdom were the castle would be. Despite the incantation that the fire guards had performed on him to keep him from burning to nothing at the gates to the fire kingdom, he was about sure he would melt into a puddle of his flesh at any moment. But, he kept walking, knowing that if he ever wanted the affections of Aaa's greatest heroine, that he would need help doing it and that this was a small price to pay for her.

Gumball reached up and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his sleeve. He really wished that he had brought along a canteen or water bottle to quench the insane thirst that now plagued him. Alas though, he had convinced himself that he wouldn't need it and now he was paying yet another price due to his arrogance. To his immense relief though, he arrived shortly at the castle doors, which creaked open to allow him to enter. With great pleasure he entered and found that it was slightly cooler inside the palace enough to where he could breathe comfortably again. Though the smell of sulfur burning was still shoving its way up his nose.

After catching his breath, Gumball walked down the corridor and into the throne room where Flame Queen sat on a wooden throne that was lit aflame, the wood appeared to be enchanted though to never burn. Sitting on a similar, but smaller, throne on the left of her was just the man that Gumball had drug himself through hell to find.

"Prince Gumball, what is the meaning of this? No Fire kingdom resident has traveled into the rest of Aaa since my son terrorized the goblin village." The queen spat in distain. After Flame Prince had set the village on fire, there was a treaty signed between the Candy kingdom and the Fire kingdom that no person from the Fire Kingdom would enter the rest of Aaa as long as the rest of Aaa didn't enter the Fire kingdom. Now the only people allowed to go back and forth were royalty and Fionna since she was the heroine of Aaa.

"Yes, I'm aware that the treaty hasn't been broken." Gumball replied as he folded his hands behind his back in a regal manner. "I'm here on other, more personal, business and I wanted to request a few minutes to speak with your son."

At this Flame Prince's expression went from bored, to curious, and then to slightly annoyed. "I see." The queen said as she narrowed her eyes. Under her gaze, she might as well have been shooting fire from her eyes because that would have been better than the heat that Gumball felt now.

The Candy Prince gulped what saliva he still had down audibly and asked again, "Please your grace?"

"Very well." She said as she waved one hand in a circular motion as to signal her son to leave.

Flame Prince stood up and jerked his head to the side towards a hallway. Gumball followed him down the corridor for a while before Flame Prince turned around and leaned against the wall. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"You have feelings for Fionna, yes?" Gumball asked as he looked around the corner to make sure no one was listening in.

"What kind of question is that?" Flame Prince asked in a curiously surprised voice.

"Ignitus, I don't need your bullshit wasting my time, just answer the damn question!" Gumball whisper yelled.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your gum in a wad. Yes I like Fionna."

"Good."

"How the hell do you find that good?" Flame Prince inquired. "Don't you like her too?"

"Yes, but that isn't why I'm here." Gumball replied quietly while he turned to face Flame Prince, completely convinced that no one was listening. "I'm here because Fionna is engaged and pregnant."

That was unexpected for Flame Prince, he stood there with a blank facial expression. Gumball waved his hand back and forth in front of his face a couple of times before Flame Prince blinked and lit up like the fourth of July in anger.

"What bastard has done this!?" he spat.

"Marshall Lee."

"The Vampire King? That son of a bitch is dead meat!" Flame Prince roared.

"Oh, cool your top. Yes, we can't have Marshall having her, but we can't just barge in and kill him and their heathens that Fionna has the gall to call children, we have to be smart about this. I have a plan that gets Marshall out of the picture, but I need your help." What Gumball didn't say though, was that this plan would also get him out of his way.

Flame Prince's fire slowly swelled down and he crossed his arms. "Fine I'll help." He reached out one hand and Gumball shook it firmly. His plan was soon to be set in motion.

_**-(scene break)-**_

A bright light woke him up. Even though he left his blinds closed so that the sun wouldn't hurt him, the damn light still seeped in and liked to shine in his eyes. Marshall pulled Fionna's back a little closer to his chest and buried his head in her hair, hoping to block some of the light out of his eyes. He found relief and sighed contently before tracing small patterns on Fionna's stomach. She was only about three months along and already showing, granted it wasn't very much, but her stomach was obviously larger than it usually was.

Unconsciously, Fionna rolled over and buried her head into Marshall's chest and wrapped her leg around one of his. Goddamnit, even in her sleep she jacked with Marshall, because now the light was in his eyes again. One look down at her though and he knew that it was worth it to see the peaceful look on her face as she snuggled closer. He rewrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her hair. He laid there for hours, listening to Fionna's steady breathing and feeling her heart beat against his torso. Finally Fionna's eyes fluttered open. "Morning Gorgeous." Marshall whispered before dipping his head down and putting his lips to hers.

After a few moments Fionna pulled back and sat up, exposing her bare chest as the sheet fell down to cascade around her hips."I'm hungry, want some strawberry pancakes?"

"Sure."

Fionna smiled and then stood up, exposing the rest of her body, and headed down the ladder into the kitchen. "Fi, don't you want to wear something to cook in?" Marshall called out.

"Nah, they'll just get in the way after we eat." She yelled. A perverted smile creeped onto Marshall's face and he quickly flew downstairs to see Fionna reaching up to try and grab a box of pancake batter out of the cabinet. He walked up behind her and reached over her head and handed her the box. "Thanks Marshie."

"Anything for you. Now how about I help and we can make this go faster."

"You just want it to go faster so you can get laid again." She threw back.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you are my incredibly sexy fiancé."

"Yeah, you won't be saying that in a few months. I'll be all fat."

"You will not." Marshall said with his head in the fridge as he got out strawberries, eggs, and milk. "You will always be sexy, and you're not going to be fat, you will just have two wonderful children in you that take up a lot of space."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Fionna said as she got out the mixing bowl and wisk. Without them communicating, Marshall started cutting up strawberries and Fionna started mixing ingredients together. Once all the strawberries were cut up, Marshall threw them in the batter and helped Fionna bake them until there was a large stack in the middle of the table. Fionna sat down plates and forks and then helped herself to three pancakes.

"Jeez, save some for me." Marshall said sarcastically.

"I don't think I will." Fionna said with a mouth full of pancakes. He laughed and then pulled a couple pancakes on to his plate before she ate them all. He wasn't blaming her though, she was feeding three people and he was only feeding himself.

Halfway through his second pancake there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Marshall groaned. He started walking to the door when Fionna grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you think that you should at least go put on some boxers?" she asked. He looked down and realized that he still wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was she.

"Crap!" Marshall said before flying up stairs and throwing on a pair of black boxers and grabbing an extra large black band shirt for Fionna. He flew back down the ladder and tossed the shirt at Fionna. "Put that on quick!" there was another impatient knock at the door. Fionna pulled the shirt over her head and pulled her hair out of it before getting up slightly to shove the hem underneath her ass.

"Okay, go." Fionna said before going back to eating her pancakes. Marshall nodded and opened the door to see Prince Gumball standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. His expression was hard to read, but it was somewhere between miffed and upset. Marshall slammed the door shut and walked back over to the table, to say he was royaly pissed would be an understatement. "Marshie, who was at the door?"

He didn't answer but just stuffed a fork full of pancakes in his mouth. There was another round of knocking at the door and Fionna sighed before getting up and opening the door. She frowned and before he knew what was coming, she had punched his jaw and sent him flying backwards and landing on his butt. "What the hell?" he moaned as she rubbed his sore jaw.

Fionna glanced over her shoulder to see Marshall grinning from ear to ear as he continued to eat his pancake. "I'm engaged, pregnant, and happy with what I have and then you managed to deteriorate my good spirits and then had the balls to kiss me. I'm pretty damn pissed." She answered Gumball.

"Okay, okay I guess that was uncalled for. I just wanted you to know that you didn't have to stay with him, that you have me. I love you Fionna." Gumball said standing up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Bull shit! Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled as she brought her other hand up to slap him but he grabbed it in mid swing.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." He whispered in her ear.

Before he could take her lips into his though, something large crashed into his side and sent him sprawling across the yard. "She said to get the fuck away." Marshall seethed through clenched teeth. He was pinning Gumball down by sitting on him and holding his hands down with one of his. Marshall punched him in the jaw where Fionna hit him earlier. Gumball spit to the side and the liquid was tinted red. In a swift motion he kicked his leg up so that Marshall was knocked off him and he rolled on top of Marshall, using the extra force to drive his fist into his nose.

"Stop it!" Fionna yelled. It was no use though as she watched for five minutes as Gumball and Marshall threw fist after fist and the ground was soaked with blood. "Stop!" she shrieked. Again it was to no avail. Fionna stamped into the house and came back out with one of the kitchen knives. She waited until Gumball rolled on top of Marshall again before throwing it with accuracy and precision, and sending it straight through the soft metal of his crown. It rolled to the side in the grass and that stunned both men into stopping their brawl. "Now that I have your attention, Gumball get the fuck off my husband to be, Marshall, quit getting into fights, it stresses me out."

Marshall shoved the pink prince off of him and Fionna came and helped him up. "Gumball, I'm gonna say this once, stay away from me and my family if you can't be happy for me. If you can't stop being an ass, I never want to see you again." With that, she helped the limping Marshall back into their house and was no doubt starting to clean his wounds. Gumball laughed darkly and looked down in his hand. There was a small syringe that was sitting empty in his palm.

"Everything is going according to plan." He said to himself.

**Heh Heh Heh :) everything is going according to plan. Let the bitchyness begin! ):D And also, I would have put this up earlier, but I had to make an Egyptian cake for World Geography and then when I got home I was going to put this up, and guess what happened…. FREAKING ICE HAS COVERED MY INTERNET ANTENA AND I CAN'T FREAKING GET ON THE FUCKING INTERNET! So yeah. **

**What time is it? MAIL TIME!**

**Fiolee123- yes, yes gumball is a girl ;) but be warned, gumball is a bitch.**

**Kesha girl- glad you read it all. I don't get why people can't read the LSP part, he did nothing but scream and run. He didn't even see anything for glob's sake!**

**Kesha girl- I have my ways. ;) no, I'm kidding, there is a difference between christain and prude, christains have sex too. but I learned all this because my friends are perverted sickos and I read a lot of M rated stuff before I started writing so I guess I learned from the great other writers of Fanfiction. So if you are an author out there, pat yourself on the back for teaching me the ways of the lemon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I've been off the grid a while, with the school year coming to an end, I'm having less and less free time to write. Plus I've been doing a lot more extracurricular things so my time is short but I will try and write more now that school is almost over. So a lot of you are probably wondering, "Raven, what the hell are you doing!? You aren't suppose to let Marshall get hurt, he's Marshall Fucking Lee!" well I'd like to tell you all, tough nuts. And on that note you all are going to be pissed so let's get on with it shall we?**

"What the hell were you thinking!? You can't just punch a guy because he is irritating me." Fionna scolded. She held up Marshall and slowly but surely helped him into the living room where she helped him sit on the couch.

"He wasn't just irritating you, he was coming onto you, and that was crossing the line. Goddamn, why have you never told me before how uncomfortable this couch is!? We are getting a new one!" Marshall groaned.

"I can take care of myself thank you. And I have told you that thing is uncomfortable before!" she retorted as she walked into the kitchen and got a damp washcloth. She came back and started dabbing at his split and bloodied lip and his bleeding nose. He winced at the touch and then lightly pushed her hand down from his face.

"I have no doubts that you can take care of yourself." He said softly. "I just don't want to see you hurt when I know that I could have prevented it." Fionna smiled and then went back to dabbing at the blood on his face. After she felt satisfied with her job she went and rinsed out the cloth in the sink and came back to Marshall lying across the couch. "Glob my head hurts." He muttered.

"Probably from blood loss, you should go upstairs and rest." Fionna said.

"Alright, but what are you going to do?" he asked getting up.

"Well if I'm gonna move in here with you, I guess I'll go get some of my stuff to bring over here." They both climbed up the ladder and Marshall plopped down on his bed while Fionna started putting on her clothes.

"Just don't try to get anything too heavy, alright?" Marshall said with his eyes closed.

"Alright." Fionna said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and strapping her sword to her side. She looked back to see him smiling on the bed and she in turn smiled as well before pulling on her bunny eared headband and setting out for the tree house.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Gumball strode in through the front doors of his palace and all the way up to his room. His mood was nothing but chipper as he threw the empty syringe into a small trashcan by his desk. Laughing manically, he pulled out the chair and sat down in an unregal manner and propped his feet on top of his desk. Never mind that he was setting his filthy shoes on the bills and laws for his kingdom, he was just so elated by his victory that he couldn't care less. In fact he didn't even notice the other person standing in the room.

"So I helped you get the Basilisk venom and inject Marshall Lee with it. Why so smug? The dosage was so small that it won't even kill him for a few days."**(1) **

"True Ignitus, but I don't want him visiting death just yet." Gumball said as he clasped his hands behind his head. "I just want to make him sick, and then once it gets bad enough, Fionna will have no choice but to see medical attention for him. That is when we can kill him and she won't think it was us, because she will think that he died of the sickness from the venom."

"Okay, so he dies and Fionna is crushed into a million pieces, so where does that leave you and me? We both love her and we both can't have her."

Gumball stood up and walked over to Flame Prince with his hands behind his back, slowly pulling a small concealed dagger out of his belt. When he was just inches away from the flaming man he struck, plunging the knife deep into his stomach. Flame Prince doubled over in pain, usually since he was made of fire, the knife would have only stung a little. But this was no ordinary blade. It was an enchanted water blade that held its shape with an endless amount of water and it was tipped with Basilisk venom. Dark black blood seeped from the prince of the flame kingdom's stomach and he desperately gasped in pain. "All is fair in love and war." Gumball said lowly before driving the blade in further.

Flame prince fell to the ground and cringed in his horrible agony. Gumball kicked him in the side, rolling him out onto the balcony, before picking him up and throwing him over the edge of the railing. Faint embers trailed in the air where Flame prince had fell, and they led down and down to the candy grass below where there were only patches of fire burning and melting the candy. Gumball looked over the edge of his railing in victory, for now Fionna would be his, and his alone.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Fionna kicked the door shut behind her as she entered Marshall's house again with a box of some of her clothes and other necessary things for everyday life. She tucked the box under one arm and scaled the ladder into the bedroom where Marshall was still sleeping the day away on the bed. She smiled at his peaceful expression and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before proceeding to put her clothes away in the closet and setting her toothbrush and hairbrush in the bathroom.

She glanced over her shoulder at herself in the mirror and winced at how outrageous her hair was. Her nose scrunched up in agitation and she pulled her headband off and started running her brush through her hair. After she was satisfied that there weren't any more knots in her hair, she set the brush down and walked back into the bedroom. She looked over Marshall and noticed now that he was slightly paler than usual. Fionna got down on her knees in front of the bed and put the back of her hand to his forehead. His skin was icy to the touch as if he had just been frozen by the ice queen, but he was sweating profoundly and when she was this close, she could see that his face was slightly scrunched up.

She sprung up and turned on her heels running to the bathroom. She grabbed the frame of the door with one hand to stop herself and with the other she opened the cabinet beneath the sink and grabbed a washcloth. Jacking the cold knob all the way on, she shoved the cloth into the cool water and soaked it. Quickly, she shut the water off and rung out the cloth before darting back into the bed room and dabbing the sweat off of Marshall's face. She laid the rag across his forehead and pulled the covers off of him.

Fionna turned and leapt down the ladder and hit the ground running for the kitchen where she dug through the one drawer of medical things that the vampire king had for when she used to stop by his house after an adventure because it was closer than her home. She grabbed a thermometer and ran back upstairs and stuck it in his mouth.

Beyond this, she didn't know anything about medicine. Sure she could put in stitches and treat cuts and things, but for sicknesses, she had no clue. She was graced with a strong immune system and didn't really know what to do beyond sleep and eat chicken soup when you were sick. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed with her hands clasped together and in between her legs. Impatiently she bounced her leg up and down and stole glances at Marshall every other second. After a minute or two she pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and read the small measurement on the side. '87.6' she mouthed to herself. She looked at Marshall worriedly. He told her once that vampires had an average temperature of 79.8 degrees Fahrenheit and this was an extremely high temperature for him to be at. Possibly it could be enough to kill him or for him to be comatose.

Fionna ran downstairs to the phone and quickly dialed in Cake's number. After a few buzzes as the phone tried connecting to the tree house, a small click sounded through the receiver and her sister's voice came through the phone. "Hello?"

"Cake! It's Fionna. Can you come over to Marshall's house? He is really sick and I don't know what to do. I think he needs to go to the hospital."

"Hold up, I thought vampires didn't get sick?"

"Apparently they can because his temperature is 8 degrees over what it usually is and he is in a cold sweat."

"Alright sweetie, I'll be over there in a few minutes. Just try to keep him cooled off and we'll take him to the hospital in the rock kingdom when I get there."

"Okay, thanks Cake."

"Anytime honey, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye."

"Bye."

The line went flat and there was just one monotone ring. Fionna put the phone back and went upstairs to tend to Marshall until Cake got there.

_**-(scene break)-**_

There was no one in the sterile white hallway with her. Cake had gone home hours ago and told her to call if anything changes. Fionna bounced one leg up and down repeatedly, listening to her foot tap on the tacky tile floor. It was just to silent for her all alone out here. Since they were engaged and she was carrying his children, the doctors had allowed her to sit in a chair outside of Marshall's hospital room. The uncomfortable plastic dug into her tailbone and it was impossible to get comfortable for more than five minutes in one position. She had been sitting out here for about nine or ten hours and had only gotten up to use the bathroom or get a quick snack from the small cafeteria a couple floors down.

A few more silent minutes passed by and finally there was the small click of the latch opening on the door just next to Fionna's head. Her head flew up and she looked at Dr. Prince as he quietly shut the door behind him. He turned to her and clasped his clipboard against his stomach. "I'm sorry miss Fionna, but there has still been no change in his condition. And I'm afraid that we haven't yet identified his aliment." Dr. Prince put one hand on her shoulder. "It's late. You should go home and get some rest, especially in your condition."

Fionna looked up at his face and saw his concern for her. "I don't think I could possibly sleep knowing he is here and sick. I'd prefer to stay with him."

Dr. Prince sighed. "I only assumed as much, that's why I had a nurse set up a cot in the room. I'll be back in the morning to check on him and if anything happens during the night, there is a little red button next to the bed that will alert a nurse to come." he lightly squeezed her shoulder and then walked down the hall towards the elevators to no doubt go and return the clipboard to the reception desk and then leave for his home. Fionna stood up out of the uncomfortable plastic chair and walked into the dark hospital room. The door shut soundlessly behind her and she turned to look at the only illumination in the room which was the lights of the monitors that seemed to have no purpose other than to read gobblygook that she couldn't understand. Silently she walked up to the edge of the bed and wrapped her hands lightly around the railing on the side. They had put him on a sedative so now Marshall's face was a perfect portrait of peace.

Fionna reached up and brushed some of his onyx black hair out of his closed eyes and then rested the palm of her hand on his cheek. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then ran her hand through his hair a couple times before bringing it back down to the railing on the edge of the bed. Soundless minutes passed by and all Fionna did was stare at the peaceful and relaxed expression on his face. She was just about to set up the cot to go to sleep when a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and forcefully shoved them together behind her back and held them there with one hand while the other covered her mouth before she could scream. "Keep quiet and don't fight me." a male voice hoarsely whispered in her ear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) In case you didn't know, a Basilisk is a large snake like creature that can kill people if they look into its eyes or paralyze them if they see a reflection of their eyes (or supposedly through a camera). The Basilisk venom is so lethal that it can kill a person in a matter of minutes and the only cure for the venom is the tears of a phoenix. I took creative liberty since Marshall is a Vampire in thinking that his immune system could fight off the venom better than a humans and that it would drag out further if he was only minimally exposed to the venom so that instead of a few minutes for him to die, it would take a few days.**

**Mail Time! :)**

**Speedray- Well obviously there was Basilisk venom in the syringe. Don't worry though, I GOT DIS BRO! And I love Unenhanced so much! I never would have thought though that you have read it, but I'm thinking that I might write a one shot or two about it but I don't want to go into details with it because it's an unfinished series.**

**Guest- yes sir/mam! More story is a coming so grab onto your party pants and get a bucket of popcorn.**

**Fiolee123- Gumball is a huge ass bitch. Flame Prince is just a little misguided and can let Fionna go better than Gumball can. Sorry that this was kinda late bro. Gumball doesn't ship Fiolee because he is an asshole.**

**Krizzaaa- yes, yes shit is going down and it's going down hard. :}**

**HanHutch- thank you very much! ^v^ I try to get lots of emotion in my stories.**

**Ellie- YES! YES A PENGUIN!**

**Laflann08- Except Fi and Cake didn't know that Marshall was poisoned yet! Duh. They didn't even know that FP is involved. And I've been told that Marshall can't die, so just do me a favor bro, take your hands off the keys, turn them into little cup shapes like I'm gonna pour sand in your hands, put them on your chest, AND FREAKING HOLD YOUR TITS BRO! Sorry if that sounds mean but god, I am going to freaking marry Marshall Lee one day, why would I kill him?**

**Emily- I'm writing more, It has just been hard lately with balancing school work, friends, and boyfriend. Plus I'm in soccer so that takes time too, but it's all good now because I got a concussion and can't play so there is more time to write! ;)**

**Guest- working on it bro, hold your tits.**

**Mother of- Okay, that entire thing was awesome, I love you bro! Lol, but yeah, I'm working on this thing so hold onto your shorts. I have to use an old crap computer to write this now because what I usually work on is my school laptop but my school year is over so they took them back for the summer :/ I'm having horrible internet withdrawal.**

**So who do you all think it is that has our dear heroine? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so, I got a lot of positive feedback for that last chapter even though it took me fucking forever to get it up there. For that I'm sorry bros. :( But I'm back and with a few surprises, so lets get on with this train wreck already. And for my perverted friends out there, this story has 69 favorites ;) *ba dum chshhh!***

"Keep quiet and don't fight me"

Against his wishes though, Fionna struggled against his grip to pull away and jerked her head up to try and remove his hand from her mouth. His grip on her tightened and grew hotter to the touch. It was stinging her skin with how hot it was but it wasn't burning her. Her eyes went wide when she realized who it was and she went slack. The hands were removed from her and she spun to face the Flame Prince.

Dreadful didn't even begin to describe how he looked. His flame barely glowed and he had a large bandage wrapped around his middle. Every so often with a wisp of wind, he would flicker and wince for a second. His eyes were deep pools of pain and sadness.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Fionna asked in a whisper. "God, you look horrible, what happened to you?"

"That's not important." He replied, his voice gravely.

"Dude, you show up in the middle of the night in a hospital in the rock kingdom, you look like you should be a patient with that bandage and how low your flame is, you sound like you just smoked fifty packs of cigarettes, you scare the crap out of me and whatever you came here to do isn't important?" Fionna inquired as she ticked off her accusations on her fingers.

"I came here because I can help." he said in a raspy voice as he lightly nodded towards the bed behind her.

Fionna cocked her hip out to the side and rested one hand on it before glaring at him. "Look, whatever is wrong with Marshall, the doctors can fix. I don't need your two cents on this too."

Flame Prince glared at her and for a moment there was the old spark of anger again. But all to fast it was replaced with the newfound pain. He stalked forward and Fionna dropped her hand off her hip and grabbed the bar behind her as Flame Prince stopped millimeters from her and rested his hands on the outsides of her hands on the railing. "I know what is wrong with him, and either you let me help you, or he can die." he rasped out.

"How could you know?" Fionna quietly shot back. "What in that fiery hell hole you call home, could possibly allow you to know what's wrong with him. Nothing, that's what!"

They locked eyes for a moment, her with an intense accusing glare and him with sorrow and regret. After a few seconds he looked down and muttered, "I know what's wrong with him because I helped the dumb bastard who did this." He shoved himself off of her and the bed and walked across the small room and put his arm up so his forearm was leaned on the wall and rested his head on his arm. "I helped him get Marshall sick so that he would die for my own selfish reasons."

Fionna stood in shock for a moment before letting go of the railing and standing on her own two feet again. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because he appealed to my own desires, then turned on me once he got what he wanted. I'm just repaying the favor by ruining his plans and fixing what I broke." he growled.

"How can I even trust you? If you did this to him you could just be trying to finish the job! How do you expect me to believe you actually want to help!?" Fionna whisper shouted.

Flame Prince turned around off the wall and walked back over to Fionna, but this time stopped about a foot away from her. Even though he was nearly a head taller than she was, she still stared daggers into his soul and wasn't backing down, she could kick his ass anytime if she so desired. "What he appealed to was my love for you. He had the same desire. The difference was though that I love you enough to know that if I can't have you, you should at least be happy." He gestured to Marshall. "He makes you happy. And damn my soul to hell if I'm the cause of your sadness." They locked eyes again, but this time it was his eyes that had the resolve and fire behind them and her eyes that were soft and malleable.

Fionna sighed and dipped her head down. "Okay, what do we have to do to save him?" she asked.

"We need to go to the Fire Kingdom. The only thing that can save him is tears of a Phoenix. I'll need your help." he said softly. "It will be hard. It will be even harder since I was left for dead and you're pregnant, which reminds me, congratulations."

"It's bitter sweet, but thank you. How long do we have to get these tears?" Fionna said.

"Based on how far he is now, maybe three days." Flame Prince replied.

Fionna sighed and turned around to look at Marshall. His face was still peaceful, but the perfect image of peace was ruined by the hospital gown and the needles and machines attached to him. Maybe Flame Prince was lying. Maybe it was just a real bad vampire virus that would pass in a couple of days and she wouldn't have to go on this quest. She looked at Marshall's face again, the tubes across his face that provided him with oxygen barely stood out against his unusually pale skin. He almost looked like a ghost with how pale he was now and how his raven black hair stood out. Vampires could die. He wasn't immortal, he just had eternal youth. Every moment she had with him is one she should cherish because one day she will die of old age, or he could die like this. Death will come for them eventually, he will reap their souls and they will embark into the darkness. But she wasn't ready for that just yet.

It was then that her decision was made. Even if this was a wild goose chase, she couldn't risk Marshall. That was one card in her hand she wasn't willing to bet randomly.

"Alright." she said at last. "We'll stop by my house to pick up supplies and then we'll leave for the Fire Kingdom."

_**-(scene break)-**_

Fionna walked around her and Marshall's bedroom grabbing things she would need for the trip. A jacket, a second set of clothes, knives, medical supplies, food, water, and other things she used to take adventuring with her. She stopped in the bath room and pulled her hair back into a high pony tail before slipping on her bunny ear headband. She looked into the mirror and stopped for a second.

To most people, when a girl stops and stares into a mirror, it's out of vanity and self indulgence. That girls who look into the mirror are to in love with themselves to care about anything else than what their makeup and hair looks like and how gorgeous they think they are. But no, a lot of people who look in the mirror don't look at the reflection for admiration, they look at the relflection of who they are. Just that morning, she was so happy with her life. She had the husband to be, children underway, friends and family that loved her, a home, and everything she could possibly want. Now it was all being ripped away from that happy 17 year old. For the woman Fionna saw in the mirror was just that, a woman, not the 17 year old girl, but a woman who looked like the world was upon her shoulders. A woman who had suffered long and hard, even though her appearance was just the same.

She left the bathroom and grabbed the small green back pack off the bed that she used to carry everywhere with her and slung it across her back. She dropped down the ladder and picked up her sword from by Marshall's bass and strapped it to her hip. Reaching out, she stroked her fingers along the cords and each note trilled out slowly as she moved her fingers off of them. "I'll save you, I promise." she whispered. With that she turned and headed out the door where Flame prince was waiting.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets get this over with already." she replied morbidly. They set off towards the Fire Kingdom and didn't once look back. If they had looked back though, they would have noticed a small candy spider robot leap down out of a tree that was by Marshall's house, and scurry off through the tall grass and disappear into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:D I'm evil right? Two cliffies in a row! (please don't kill me) but on the bright side, I'm back to updating regularly so you weren't left hanging to long!**

**Mail Time!**

**Guest- YEEEEEESSSSS! :)**


End file.
